In general, circuit boards (e.g., motherboard) often contain single in-line package (SIP) modules such as circuit boards, electrical devices, resistors, capacitors, or other electronic equipment. The SIP modules often include leads, fingers, pins, or other interface members arranged in a single line. The modules are mounted to the motherboard in a perpendicular fashion to maximize the number of devices, components, circuit boards, or equipment attached to the motherboard.
Generally, the modules require module interconnection systems (e.g., connectors, header assemblies, or other hardware) to interface the module with the motherboard. Module interconnection systems often include pins bent at a 90 degree angle. First ends of the pins are inserted into holes in the module, and second ends of the pins are inserted into holes in the motherboard. An insulating frame is provided between the first and second ends. The frame which is located proximate the 90.degree. bend in the pins is usually rectangularly shaped and provides a stable seat or structure between the motherboard and module. The first and second ends of the pins are soldered to contact areas proximate the holes on the module and motherboard, respectively. Alternatively, module interconnection systems may include slot edge connectors, card connectors, or other printed circuit (PC) board connectors.
Such interconnection systems are not only expensive, bulky, and add to the cost of assembling the motherboard, but create significant impedance matching problems in high power applications such as inverters, converters, motor controllers, power supplies, and other devices. For example, motor controllers must often include snubbing circuits, or other resistive (R), capacitive (C), or inductive (L) networks for reducing the parasitic inductive effects related to the interconnection system utilized to connect power substrates to the motherboard.
Typically, interconnection systems create parasitic inductive effects between the module and the motherboard. With such systems, the module cannot electrically be viewed as though it is part of the motherboard. Thus, there is a need for an interconnection system which has reduced parasitic inductive effects. In addition, there is a need for a module interconnection system which allows the module to be electrically viewed as though it is part of the motherboard.